Kazerina's Secret: Shun's Real Mother
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: We all thought we knew Kazerina and Shiori Kazami like the backs of our hands right? Everyone thought that Shiori was dead in the original dub, right? Well, what if Shiori was reincarnated just 1 season after Gill killed Kazerina but Shiori became Kazerina as the price? This is Kazerina's story like we've never seen before! Pacifist!Kazerina, Yaoi! Cussing! Gundalian!Shun! Enjoy!


Hello everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Bakugan series other than Shun's twin sister, Hannah Kazami, my OC.

Allow me to introduce my first non-yaoi Bakugan fanfiction. There will be Yaoi but not as the main pairing. So, this story focuses on Kazerina and how she is secretly Shiori Kazami. What if Shun held the same Gundalian DNA in his body as his mother did? And how will he react to who his mother really is? Let's find out. Now, without further ado... On with our show.

Warning: There will be swearing, there will be making out between Shun and Dan, and there will be some fantasy violence involved.

Shun's PoV

All my life, I thought I knew my mom inside and out. Well, turns out one day when I went to Gundalia to check on the restoration efforts after the war, I saw what looked like Kazerina. But for all I knew she was dead. Come to think of it, my mother was supposedly dead when I was only 9 years old and I was raised by my grandpa, until he died earlier this year. But when I looked closer in the eyes of who I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my mom! "Dan, you'd better get over here right away! And bring the rest of the main Brawlers too! Bring Runo, Julie, and Alice! Don't ask why, just do it love! I'll try to explain when you get there! Alright, love you too babe. See you in an hour." I sighed, shaking my mother awake. "MOM! You've got a lot of fucking explaining to do!" I roared at my mom. Kazerina flinched and thought _uh oh_.

Kazerina/Shiori's PoV

Oh damn. Shit. Shun had caught me redhanded. Gulping, I took a huge sigh before starting to speak. "S-Shun? Is that really y-you my son?" I croaked looking at him. He glared at me with daggers in his brown eyes and I sighed.

"M-Mom, you lied to me. You told me you were dead. A-and I thought Kazerina was dead as well. Could it be that I'm seeing a ghost or a spirit?" Shun asked, hugging me tightly.

"No, Shun Yusei Kazami, I am alive and well and truth be told, Shiori is only my identity on Earth. Come closer to me, my son. I need to talk to you about your family history. You see, I was actually born on Gundalia, not on Earth like you believe. When the doctors gave me to my parents, your grandfather gave one solid look at me and banished me to Earth where I was raised by your adoptive grandfather. Your grandfather is not your biological grandfather, but in truth, your adoptive grandfather. Your grandfather disowned me as a child because I didn't have a certain mark on my body. Shun, have you ever noticed a set of X-shaped marks on your cheeks?" I asked, looking at my son.

"Wait, now that I truly think about it, Dan was always telling me that I had these strange X-shaped marks on my cheeks. What about them mom?" Shun replied, looking at me in the eye.

"Well, that mark is the mark or insignia of a pure-blooded Gundalian being. I have the same twin marks on my cheeks as well. Shun, my actual name is Kazerina Hikari Kazami. I was born on Gundalia but I was adopted by the Kazami family patriarch as a baby. When you were merely 8 years old, I had "slipped into a comatose" or so the doctors say. That's not what truly happened though. What really happened was my body was preparing to be transported home. Your biological grandparents didn't completely abandon me. To an extent, my mother still cared for me from her home. She had divorced your biological grandfather when you were about 11 years old. Skyress was with you at the time. Can you guess why she was with you?" I asked Shun, smiling.

"N-no way! You're kidding! Y-you were the one who sent Skyress to guard me?! From all the way on Gundalia?!" Shun spluttered in absolute disbelief.

"Yup, that was me who sent her. I believe she has something to tell you, Shun my dear." I replied, smirking slightly.

"Skyress?! Are you here to stay for good?" Shun asked hugging Skyress.

Skyress coughed a little before responding, "Shun... You're. Squishing. Me. Can't. Breathe!" Skyress choked slightly as Shun hugged her tightly.

"Whoops, Sorry Skyress, I guess I got a little carried away but seriously, Skyress, I missed you, so fucking much!" Shun exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Shun's shape changed and revealed a little surprise I had planned.

"Yes, Shun, I am indeed here to stay for good. As your permanent Guardian Bakugan, I have evolved to my penultimate form, I am Ventus Galactic Skyress. I believe Hawktor has a surprise for you as well." Skyress replied, smiling.

Shun hugged Skyress as tightly as he could, caressing her feathers gently while giving her much more room to breathe than the last hug.

"Good to have you back, Skyress. Now, Hawktor, you were saying?" Shun continued.

"Well, as my mama, your Skyress was going to say for me, when she returned to Vestroia after evolving for the first time, her other son, Ingram, now Master Ingram, was undergoing this trial, I too, on Neathia was undergoing a similar trial. Ingram, come on out." Hawktor said, beckoning for Ingram.

"I-Ingram? I thought I'd never see you again! How've you been doing buddy?!" Shun shouted, wrapping Ingram in a huge hug. Ingram hugged back with his large wings and smiled at me.

"Kazerina, I have taken very good care of your son. Hawktor and I are now known as Ventus Sniper Hawktor and Ventus Dash Ingram. With our enhanced speed on my own part and Ingram-niisan's heightened speed, we're now at the top of our game. We're pretty much at our A-game." Ingram replied, smirking at me.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, I trust we can go home after Dan and the others arrive, correct?" I implied, looking at Shun.

"Yup, that's right." Shun replied, smirking at his mom.

Dan's PoV

As I arrived at the City gates to Gundalia's heart of the city, a familiar blonde-haired woman with a ponytail looked at me and waved. _"K-Kazerina? But I thought she had died by Gill's hands?"_ Drago and I thought. We walked over to the blonde-haired woman who had a ponytail in her hair and I smiled, knowing she'd pull through.

"S-Shun? Skyress? Ingram? Hawktor? W-what happened to you guys?" I asked, looking at Kazerina and Shun.

"Dan, calm yourself. Kazerina is actually my mother. Well, let me explain things. So basically, my mom passed away from a comatose on Earth when we were 8 or 9 years old and when she passed away, or so we thought, in truth, her body was just preparing to travel to her native home of Gundalia. Dan, I'm Gundalian on my mom and dad's side. By the time we'd created Bakugan, my mom had sent Skyress as a means to protect me. That act about impressing Barodius or Mag Mel or whoever he is was just an act, right mom?" Shun said, smiling.

"Yup, that's right. I was only feigning allegiance to Barodius. No way would I ever side with him. She never passed away, she just prepared herself for her future life on Gundalia as their lead scientist. All this time, in my human form, Shiori Kazami as you used to call me when you were little, Daniel, I was preparing during my supposed "illness" to actually return to my native world, Gundalia. But if you'd like, I'd be glad to call Earth home once again and live there. Alongside you two, supporting you two in your relationship, guiding you every step of the way. No tricks, just treats. That's what's said on All Hallows' Eve isn't it?" Kazerina said, smiling.

"Alright, Kazerina, we understand. That sounds good. Let's go home. Everyone, follow me to my mom's ship." Shun said knowing his mom would bring them back home.

"Ready guys?" I asked.

"Ready! Let's go!"

 _*Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Starts*_

 _Go ahead let's fly Courage's flag!_

 _Let's cut through the Seven Seas_

 _Whether it's do or die_

 _The Invincible Wind_

 _Will take you in its stride_

 _Open your eyes! For this place is not on any map!_

 _Because it isn't an illusion_

 _Each one of us has their own treasure that_

 _We all seek out ourselves!_

 _Test it out 'cause everyone_

 _Is different from each other_

 _Go on!_

 _Now's the right to live your life!_

 _Hey!_

 _So reach out for what you desire and grab it right now!_

 _Let's Go, Let's Gokaiger!_

 _Go, Go, let's go, let's take up the helm!_

 _In the sea that spreads out in front of you!_

 _We will carve a path that didn't exist!_

 _Let's go, let's go! Gokaiger!_

 _Go, go, let's go, let's go, in the Eye of the Storm!_

 _Work hard on your recklessness_

 _And someday your dreams will change the world!_

 _Giant dreams are infinite!_

 _Pirate Squadron Gokaiger!_

 _Go ahead as we raise the anchor, OKAY!_

 _Let's raise up the fists of freedom!_

 _With a bullet spirit, burning fire!_

 _Never, ever give up like that!_

 _The spirit calls out for you_

 _For a new uncharted world!_

 _Go, let's explore and make discoveries!_

 _That is our reason to travel_

 _Limits don't exist over here!_

 _Because that's the proof we're living_

 _Never ever give up_

 _Even in the starless nights in the sky_

 _Even if your body's tainted_

 _The echoing body_

 _Illuminates our future!_

 _Let's go, let's go, let's give it our all!_

 _The fate that we believe is our own!_

 _We're gonna plunder that!_

 _Let's go, let's go, Gokaiger!_

 _Go, go, let's go, let's go, climb up the ladder!_

 _Your feelings aren't shattered to bits_

 _And the place where you must go in the end_

 _The choice only belongs to you!_

 _Okay the compass is in your heart!_

 _Pirate Squadron! Gokaiger!_

 _Let's all make a promise now!_

 _As long as there is light in our own hearts_

 _To never lose because your victory_

 _Only comes with your hard work!_

 _This is our only oath!_

 _Let's go, let's Gokaiger!_

 _Go! Go! Let's go, let's go! Let's take the helm!_

 _In the sea that spreads out right in front of you_

 _We'll carve a path that didn't exist!_

 _Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger!_

 _Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Go!_

 _Work hard on your recklessness_

 _And you will change the world!_

 _Giant dreams are infinite!_

 _Pirate Squadron! Gokaiger!_

"Ah, I understand everything now." Fabia said, smiling.

"Me too." Marucho said.

"Same here." Ren said.

"Totally. I think I understand everything. Sorry about that Mrs. Kazami!" Jake said, laughing.

"Indeed." Ace, Mira, Baron, Spectra and Gus all agreed.

"Yes. Very much so." Rafe and Paige agreed, leaning in to kiss each other.

"Agreed! But seriously? Jeez, Paige, get a room you two!" Gunz said, sweatdropping at the romantic gesture.

"Very much so!" A female voice said.

"Shun, this is your twin sister, Hannah. She was taken with me when I went back to Gundalia. She stayed with your biological father until he died when you were 12 years old." Kazerina said, smiling.

"H-Hanabi-chan?! Is it really you?!" Shun shouted.

"Yup, otouto it's me alright!" Hanabi teased Shun.

"Oh get a room!" Paige said.

"You know I'm older than you." Hanabi teased.

"Hey! You're not that much older than me! Just by a measly ten point five minutes!" Shun retorted.

"Shaddup!" Hannah said, smirking and playfully elbowing her brother.

Kazerina's PoV

Now, my life is finally taking flight again. But how will Shun explain his new Bakugan's new evolutions? Find out in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: Cosmic Evolutions. Bakugan, BRAWL! Come on, Ventus Lumagrowl!

I am aware there will be many butthurt negative comments given by the people who still live in their mother's basement and have nothing better to do than flame...


End file.
